


蛇岳父的烦恼

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 人类卡介伦养了一条小蛇，但没想到有的野蛇趁自己不在家，把他家的小白菜拱了蛇类警告怕蛇的千万别点开，不适的时候及时点右上角啊，谢谢合作





	蛇岳父的烦恼

卡介伦先生自认为并不是一个爬宠爱好者，他对这些变温的长着鳞片的动物没什么兴趣。但是前不久，他的一个同事离职了。离职前，这位同事向卡介伦提出了一个请求——他以后要去另一个国度了，那边不允许养蛇，所以他希望卡介伦能照顾自己养的一条小奶蛇。  
卡介伦先生本来是不情愿的，但是当他看到盒子里的白色小蛇以后，他突然改变了主意。  
从此以后，这条小蛇就在卡介伦家里住了下来。  
卡介伦先生住在郊区，他有一个独立的两层房子，还有一片不算小的花园，但是这些对于小蛇来说都太大了——卡介伦先生给小蛇准备了一个漂亮的玻璃缸，每天换水，提供新鲜的饲料。时间久了，小蛇伙食良好，生活安稳，身上原本不明显的花纹也渐渐显露出来，非常漂亮。当然，小蛇也很温顺，给它东西它就吃，吃饱了又睡觉。有时候卡介伦把它放在胳膊上逗它，小蛇懒洋洋地躺着，任凭人类抚摸。家里没客人的时候，卡介伦也会让小蛇在家里的木地板上爬来爬去。  
时间长了，卡介伦先生觉得每天闷在房子里不利于小蛇的健康，他尝试着让小蛇在屋子外的草地里玩，毕竟这里没有流浪猫狗，对于小蛇来说足够安全。再后来，他发现这小蛇居然认路，他甚至可以放心地让小蛇从家门缝里溜出去，傍晚时候它会自己回家。  
但是随着小蛇的身体越长越大，它从门缝中出不去了，卡介伦就特意在家门上开了个小洞，保证小蛇每天能自由的进进出出。  
到了夏天，卡介伦因为工作原因需要出差一周，临走前他给小蛇留了足够的食物和水，而且特意打开了那个通向屋外的小洞，因为他相信按照小蛇的聪明，它会懂得自己回家的。  
然而就是卡介伦不在的这一周里，情况出了些变化。  
一条金色的蛇迁到了卡介伦家的附近，它闻到了卡介伦家里小蛇的气息。正值发情的季节，它决定找到这条小蛇。  
小蛇本来就很安静，也不好动，卡介伦在家了是如此，卡介伦不在家时它就更懒了——甚至懒得出门，每天盘在玻璃缸里睡觉，偶尔爬起来喝水吃东西。但是这天晚上，它在家里嗅到了和以前完全不一样的气息。是来自于同类的气息。  
小蛇害怕了，一片黑暗里，它从浅浅的玻璃缸里溜了出去，选择远离家里大门的方向一路向楼梯上逃，但是它在走廊的尽头被追上了，它虽然看不清东西，但是仍然能意识到，那是一条比它大了不少，而且野性十足的雄性蛇。  
大蛇的金色在黑暗中毫不显眼，它借助鳞片的滑动移动身体，堵住了小蛇的去路。即使在黑暗里，小蛇都能感觉到，大蛇在看着自己，而且自信地吐着蛇信子。这简直像是捕食前的征兆。  
小蛇吓坏了，以为它会在自己的家里被陌生的大蛇吃掉，但大蛇显然并没有这个打算。  
大蛇用粗壮身体的一部分绞住了小蛇的身体，光滑的躯干不容抗拒地从小蛇的身体上压过去，像是在宣誓所有权，每当小蛇想跑掉的时候，它就技巧高超地堵住对方的去路，继续进行欺压的行为。  
小蛇好像明白它想做什么了。  
金色的大蛇开始用整个身体缠绕小蛇，鳞片接触的时候小蛇简直想发抖，但对方爬行的频率简直和它颤抖的频率一模一样，小蛇迷迷糊糊了很久，直到大蛇用尾巴反复磨蹭它的尾部的时候，小蛇才全部都明白了——大蛇想让它抬起尾巴，然后......  
不能这样！小蛇剧烈地扭动挣扎，对未知的恐惧让它本能地逃避接下来要发生的一切，可是大蛇的身体越绞越紧，小蛇甚至连头部都不能动弹，它感受着大蛇的尾巴更紧密地贴合着自己的尾巴，坚硬的鳞片开始刮蹭它身体最敏感的地方，有什么可怕的事要发生了。  
但是没有，大蛇像是意识到了小蛇的紧张和不配合，就仿佛突然生了怜惜一般，主动放松了钳制。小蛇获得了一点喘息的机会，它从大蛇身体的缝隙中缓缓向前爬了一点，但它知道，大蛇根本就不会放过它。  
果然小蛇没能爬多远。大蛇在卧室的入口处重新缠住了它，这次的力度显然轻了很多，但仍是不容反抗的。大蛇的尾巴也像刚才一样重新贴到了它的尾部，而且显然在寻找一个入口——那是蛇类独一无二的泄殖腔的入口。  
小蛇被迫抬起了尾巴，大蛇的尾巴尖缠绕着它，将它扳向自己的身体，更大地露出泄殖腔的入口。  
平时那里只是一个小而不显眼的入口，但是此刻却显得意外的脆弱，如果被大蛇找到了，那么接下来将要发生的是......  
大蛇终于完全确定了小蛇的入口，粗大的尾部毫不犹豫地贴合了上去，在那个瞬间，小蛇感觉到有什么湿润而坚硬的东西钻进了它的体腔，而且那个东西一钻进去就开始了自发的开拓，丝毫不留情地挤压小蛇柔软的身体内部。  
如果是在白天，就可以看出那个东西是鲜红色的，表面还有一些透明的用来润滑的体液。  
比起单纯的侵入，更可怕的是，那东西的表面居然有一些异样的凸起，随着它的不断深入，表面的硬粒有些粗暴地碾着小蛇的泄殖腔，带来异样的疼痛。  
小蛇看不到正发生在自己身上的一切，但不适感让它忍不住摆动尾部，想把肆虐在它体内的东西甩掉，但是它做不到。大蛇注意到了小蛇的不配合，它看起来想安抚毫无经验却受到了惊吓的小蛇，所以它直起上半身，低头咬住了小蛇的脖子——仿佛是在提醒小蛇，虽然这一切都会过去，然而现在，和接下来的一段时间里，小蛇是属于它的。  
空气凝滞，一切都安静到可怕，房子的走廊里只有两条蛇的身体绞紧时发出的轻微声响，小蛇的身体仍然在止不住地颤抖，但这根本无法对大蛇造成阻碍。比起最初的压制，此时的大蛇充斥着满足的喜悦——这场交配已经成功了一半，但是它仍然需要一些时间，直到交配的最终完成。  
后半夜，月亮从房子的一边转移到了另一边，月光从窗帘的缝隙中撒到地板上。距离交配的最开始已经过去了五个小时，大蛇完成了射精，一些浓稠的液体被注射到了小蛇的身体内部，大蛇的阴茎也打着旋从小蛇的身体里退了出去。  
终于结束了吗......此时的小蛇刚刚经历了蹂躏，已经没什么力气了，当大蛇略微放松一点的时候，它毫不犹豫地向前爬，它以为既然结束了刚才的事，大蛇终于能放过它了。  
然而这次它没能如愿。  
大蛇在落后了一小段距离后赶上了它，又是熟悉的触感，又是不容反抗的力量。小蛇被拽住虚软的仍在缓缓淌出粘液的尾巴，拖进大蛇的身躯里。  
等等，不是已经结束了吗？然而当大蛇的阴茎再次不管不顾地插进去时，小蛇才意识到了区别——那是另一边的阴茎。大蛇根本就没想着会放过它，即使刚才的交配已经完全成功了，大蛇仍执意要继续情事。如果说刚才的行为是出于本能，那么相比起来，这次更像是为了快感。  
之前的交配是安静的，但这次就有了一些不同。大蛇并不在意这次的成功与否，它有力的身体卷着小蛇在地板上翻滚，简直就像是逗弄一件可爱的玩具。小蛇想咬它，但每次做出攻击的动作就被巧妙避开，而且很快大蛇就会像还击一样压住它的身体，继续逗弄和侵犯。  
直到清晨，大蛇才意犹未尽地放开了小蛇，抽出作乱了一晚上的性器。然而小蛇已经根本爬不动了。它无力地瘫在地板上，连收缩身体的力量都没有了，但周围的地板上干涸的液体说明了一切，看起来分外可怜。  
大蛇吐着信子在小蛇身边呆了一段时间，它像是想逗弄小蛇，又像是不忍心再欺负这个小小的生物。金色的大蛇犹豫了一会儿，转身从走廊里爬了出去，没过多久，它就顺着来时的路离开了，最终它从这个房子里彻底消失了。小蛇仍然蜷缩在房子主人的卧室里。

卡介伦先生回家时，没有像往常一样在客厅的玻璃缸里看到小蛇，不知怎么的，他的心悬了起来——在早晨的这个时间，小蛇往往还在睡觉，它不可能在别的地方的！  
难道是在屋子的其他地方？  
卡介伦打开了他沿途经过的所有的灯，屋子里分外明亮。他仔细检查着每一处地板，每一个家具的缝隙，他也故意在走路时加重步伐的力度，希望小蛇能感觉到他。  
但是没有，卡介伦在一楼转了很久，都没有看到小蛇的踪影。  
总不会是在二楼吧。  
卡介伦快步上了楼，当他来到走廊的尽头时，他发现自己的卧室门开着，小蛇就在他的卧室里。  
人类的神经紧张了很久，他终于长舒了一口气，轻松地走过去，准备带小蛇回去喂食。但当他走到小蛇旁边时，他愣住了。  
小蛇蜷缩着身体，在他走到自己身边时像是害怕似的颤抖了一些，小蛇身体旁边未干的液体也落入了人类的视野里——这些的液体，虽然干涸了大半，仍然有很多，而且看起来很像是......精液。是蛇的精液。这些液体的主人已经溜走了，但液体的量昭示着那条蛇大概有怎样的体型......  
太可恶了！他的小蛇还那么小，那么可爱，那条该死的蛇居然趁自己不在家，溜到他的家里，对自己的小蛇干出这种事！如果那条蛇还在，他一定要狠狠收拾它！  
卡介伦这样想着，但他更关心的还是他的小蛇。他出去了很久，小蛇似乎都对他的气息有点陌生了，但是他抱起小蛇的时候，小蛇没有抗拒。他们回到了客厅。  
卡介伦给玻璃缸换了水，又给惊魂未定的小蛇喂了食物，他仔细地检查了小蛇的身体，看样子小蛇并没有受到什么外伤，只不过泄殖腔里被那条该死的雄蛇灌满了粘液。这些粘液是交配栓，它们的存在是为了保证在接下来的一段时间内雌性不能再和其他雄性交配——真是可恶的生物！可惜现在他没能抓到那条蛇，但是他保证，只要那条蛇还没走远，他就一定会抓到它的！

两个月后：  
小蛇产卵了，它生了十几个白色的，圆而美丽的卵。卡介伦也从之前的不情愿变成了欣喜，他把卵放到垫料里等待孵化。

又过了两个月：  
小蛇们出壳了。卡介伦一直耿耿于怀的问题终于有了答案：那条该死的，强暴了他的小蛇的雄蛇是金色的，因为小蛇们无一例外，都长着金色和白色相间的花纹，非常美丽。  
卡介伦在心里暗骂的同时也充满了成就感，这是养孩子的老父亲终于升级成外公的喜悦。  
但他知道以后该找谁报仇了，以后他要是路上见到了金色的大蛇，他绝不会手软。

金色的蛇：噫，愚蠢的人类，你怎么知道你家小蛇产卵的时候我有没有偷偷溜进来过呢？（滑稽  
（看来得手了不止那一次呢）

看了上文之后，有太太表示既然连小小蛇都有了，要不要卡爸爸把莱蛇也养了。

对此，卡爸爸表示：你是哪里来的野蛇，交伙食费了吗？想在我家白吃白住睡我闺女，你想得美，你给我滚到房子外边去。

莱蛇每天都守在卡爸爸的房子外面，眼巴巴看着卡学长给杨蛇喂解冻好的鹌鹑肉，又看见学长掏出一个袋子，用镊子夹着面包虫喂小小蛇，喂完了以后把小蛇们装进盒子里，让它们滚去睡觉。小蛇们不老实，还想跑出去玩，被卡爸爸收拾了。

忙完小蛇的事情，卡爸爸把杨蛇抱到胳膊上，带走了。

莱蛇：！！！！！！！

莱蛇气得拿身体撞玻璃门，砰砰响。

卡爸爸走路的时候，杨蛇的身体一晃一晃的，卡爸爸用手指点它的脑袋，卡爸爸觉得自己的心都要融化了。杨蛇越长越大，有点重了，在胳膊上沉甸甸的，但是卡爸爸抱着小蛇，感觉很幸福。

 

杨蛇很喜欢小鹌鹑，它从小就喜欢。它小时候，卡爸爸就拿镊子夹着小鹌鹑喂给它。吃东西的时候，小蛇缩起身体，左看看右看看，扑上去叼住食物，把食物抢过去慢慢吞咽。

卡爸爸高兴坏了，看着它吞掉嘴里的，又从袋子里拿了一只出来。

 

杨蛇还有一个癖好，就是爱喝酒。但是卡爸爸不给它酒，它只能偷着喝。

第一次打碎酒瓶的时候卡爸爸不在家，他以为是酒柜没关好。

第二次他关了酒柜，没上锁，结果酒又被打了，卡爸爸起了疑心。

第三次他在酒柜门口安了摄像头，远程监控。这次杨蛇被他抓了个正着。

镜头里，小蛇灵活地支起上半身，用头顶开了酒柜。咣当一声，酒瓶摔到了地上，碎成了片，小蛇从柜子上爬下来，开始喝洒在地上的酒液。

卡爸爸站在屏幕外，满脸写着“心情复杂”。

 

再后来，发生了莱蛇的事，莱蛇和卡爸爸的矛盾终于进一步升级，直到出现了大家喜闻乐见的怼岳父现场。

在自家开阔的草地上，卡爸爸抱着怀里的杨蛇，怒斥眼前的金色大蛇。

莱蛇不以为然地直起身体，开始和卡爸爸比身高。

莱蛇和人的手臂差不多粗，身长有两米多一点，直起身和卡爸爸差不多高。卡爸爸觉得这样不行。他不能被区区一条蛇比下去，他就垫脚尖。莱蛇见状也垫脚尖（？）又高出了一小截。

就这样， 一人一蛇像傻瓜一样站在草地上比身高。

这时候，邻居波布兰正好经过。

“呦卡介伦，你干啥呢？”

“呦，咋这么大一蛇”

卡爸爸：可恶的蛇，我要杀了你煮火锅！


End file.
